valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial Valkyria
An Artificial Valkyria is a person who has been augmented with technology that replicates the offensive abilities of a true Valkyria. Commonly equipped with a cannon and shield attached to each arm, a single Artificial Valkyria is capable of taking on a number of tanks and infantry with a good chance of victory. Overview While the existence of the Valkyria as a race of individuals had been confined to myth in Europa's general populace, certain individuals sought to understand their purported powers. One such individual, Clementia Förster, began research into recreating their abilities through observation of specimens who exhibited traits linking them to the lost Valkyria bloodline. As the sole mastermind behind the project, the development of Artificial Valkyria systems greatly depended on what human and technological resources were at her command at any given time. In basic terms, the implementation of an Artificial Valkyria system involves the use of a human subject as a cyborg conduit for massive amounts of energy. The strain this puts on the body is immense, and only ideal candidates for augmentation can be used effectively. When active, A.V. subjects exhibit the characteristic ragnite-blue glow and red irises found in natural Valkyria, as well as the bulging of veins near the surface of the skin. The energy used for an A.V.'s attack and defense capabilities comes from large ragnite generators that transmit a stream of wireless power to antennae found on the subject's person. As these generators are far too large for an Artificial Valkyria to carry with them, separate facilities or vehicles are required to ensure that they remain at full power. More recent advances in miniaturization have given Artificial Valkyria a much more limited, though still formidable, range of attack and defense via backpack generators if their primary power source is disrupted or destroyed. The equipment borne by Artificial Valkyria consists of items replicating the traditional Valkyrur lance and shield. On the right arm is an attached or hand-held particle cannon, and on the left a shield capable of projecting an energy field that can effectively block rounds from conventional firearms. Designs 'Maximilian's System' The first known Artificial Valkyria system was constructed by the Empire and used by Maximilian in the final battle with Squad 7. Despite making him incredibly powerful, it was flawed due to the fact that it relied on several nearby generators to keep him powered up, which were exposed and vulnerable to attack. This flaw ultimately led to his defeat. 'V0 System' Focused on eliminating flaws found in Maximilian's prototype, the single V0 prototype was the first unit produced under the Project Valhalla banner after Prof. Förster found sponsors in Gallia. Enhanced efficiency and the implementation of conventional armor plating into the design proved much more survivable, though the strain put on its user remained significant. As such, the V0 was used as a base for the mass-produced V2 design, with the only prototype unit used by Dirk Gassenarl during the Gallian Civil War. 'V2 System' Following the Empire's defeat, a similar system was used by the Gallian Revolutionary Army to deadly effect. Unlike Maximilian's system, the GRA were able to mass produce this technology and even had an entire corps of such soldiers, known as V2's, at their disposal, led by Dirk Gassenarl. An improvement on the imperial design, the GRA system allowed a portable generator to be carried on the backs of the soldiers operating it. Supplementing the on-board power supply was a supply truck mounted generator, allowing the V2 soldiers to make use of a shield system and more powerful attacks. 'Lanseal System' The system developed at the Lanseal Royal Military Academy was considerably more powerful than the GRA's V2 and likely even surpassed the V0. The generator carried by the user was capable of providing all the power the system needed, eliminating reliance on an external source. In addition to an energy weapon, the unit came with a shield able to deflect multiple blasts from other Artificial Valkyria. During the battle at Lanseal, Juliana Everhart was able to defeat numerous V2s before stalemating Dirk Gassenarl. 'Baldren's System' Using research stolen from Lanseal, the GRA was able to create the most powerful Artificial Valkyria system to date. Like the Lanseal system, this unit did not need power to be supplied from an external source and the portable generator was considerably more compact. The system also surpassed both the V0 and V2 in power. Baldren Gassenarl was the only user of the system but was overcome when Lanseal's Class G managed to disable the power system carried on his back and ultimately fatally wound him. Trivia *Despite advances in technology, the GRA system lacks the same power as a real Valkyria (except in one cutscene) with certain V2 mounted beam attacks dealing less damage than a standard rebel issue anti-tank lance. The only Artificial Valkyria units that come close to a real Valkyria's power are the two self-contained Artificial Valkyria units (Ghost Tank and Baldren) and a fully powered Dirk. Maximillian's system was actually as good as a Valkyria's power if not better because it mounted a special area attack along side the beam and Gatling. *Oddly, Baldren's system's beam attack is not strong enough to scrap a heavy tank and can actually be, with frontal armor, almost totally negated, unlike Maxmillian's beam attack which, just like a real Valkyria's, would scrap a tank and anything behind it. *While not an Artificial Valkyria system per se, the Ghost Tank mounted a weapon capable of producing energy blasts similar to that of a Valkyria lance. How this was achieved is still unknown, but the technology likely drew upon the equipment used by Artificial Valkyria. *Weaker V2's, such as those in the two-star missions, can quite easily killed in 1 or 2 hits while powered up (depending on what level they are), by the most powerful vehicle mounted flamethrower. *It seems almost unbeliveable that the Rebels, even with Federation aid, could mass produce such a system and provide enough ragnite when the equaly rich (in comparison to Federation) Empire could not produce more than one. The ragnite could be obtained by the Rebels, but it seems really ulikely the Federation would divert so much funds to fund the V2's production to a front that isn't the Empire. Category:units Category:Valkyria